


【赫奇】如果被弄脏

by Bird6699



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird6699/pseuds/Bird6699
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【赫奇】如果被弄脏

*一发短小的浴室play

*爽完就跑系列

*随便看看

——————————

哪怕被理所当然地放置在居家达人的位子上那么久，刘基贤也一直都很清楚，整理与清扫并不是什么容易的事。

还小的时候，帮着妈妈一起做大扫除，照着指示接好一大盆水，再费劲地一点点挪出来，妈妈把换下的床单泡进盆子里，撒上白色的洗衣粉，笑着牵起自己的手示意自己站进去，只是年纪小力气小，踩了两下后玩水那股子新鲜劲儿过了就张开双臂赖着要被抱出来。

“我们基贤尼不能再在床上吃东西了噢~”

随后被这么叮嘱道。

“内~”

「弄脏床单的话，会很麻烦。」

这个认知一直随着洗衣粉的柠檬香气保留到了现在，又在某些场合被刘基贤拿去告诫别人，虽然那个“别人”看起来实在有够漫不经心。

“内。”

李玟赫正对着镜子擦头发，没看他，胡乱呼噜了把脑袋就把毛巾随手扔在浴室地上。刘基贤的眉头跟着面前随性过头的动作跳了跳，到底还是按捺下了想念叨的冲动——他想他应该习惯，毕竟李玟赫就是会乱来的那一个。

“那在这里的话就没问题了吧。”头发半湿着，那个人转过身来，抄起手向后靠在洗手台上，刘基贤一开始没反应过来，但立马就从对方脸上那种，带着三分诚挚三分不怀好意的神情中领会到了他的意思。

哈………真是乱来啊。

他简直想叹气。

两条又长又厚的浴巾，一件浴袍，覆在最上面的毛巾还带着李玟赫发梢的湿气，层叠的棉织物累在冰凉的瓷砖地上，自欺欺人地企图钝化双膝敏锐的知觉。

刘基贤比李玟赫要先洗的澡，这会儿从宽松浴袍里露出的身子已经凉下一些，以至于李玟赫带着水汽与暖意的体温从背后拥上来的时候，他甚至略感惬意地缩了缩脖子。

“今天想进去。”身后的人低着嗓子这么说道，像在撒娇，刘基贤能感受到他圈着自己渐渐变紧的力道，还有盘旋在耳后的一小团暧昧鼻息，让人掌心发痒。

他一开始沉默着没回答——主要在思考明天的行程——但还是在对方亲吻自己脖颈的时候往后仰了仰头，像是在说“随便你”，至少李玟赫是这么觉得的。

事实上他明白刘基贤更想要拒绝，但是那又怎样，反正他总有法子让对方说不出拒绝的话来，而关于一贯爽快利落的刘基贤会在面对他的许多事——包括情事——上无可奈何的样子，他确实感到非常地愉快。

“喜欢吗？”从背后进去的时候这么问了，而身下的人跪在一堆乱七八糟的洁白毛巾中间，手肘向前撑在阖好的马桶盖上，抽不出精力回应他脑热上头的趣味，只低头咬着牙让自己不要发出过于糟糕的声音。

啊，忍耐到轻轻发抖的基贤。

“我好喜欢。”

刘基贤只听到了这一句，随后就被李玟赫骤然加快速度的抽插顶弄到说不出话。李玟赫横出一只手捞起他的腰，另一手却沿着他的脊背向前摩挲到了喉结，把手指滑进他的嘴里搅弄。

众所周知的是李玟赫的手很大，刘基贤甚至感觉到他的指尖快要探到自己的咽喉，高昂的呻吟不知觉涨溢出口，本就悦耳的音色在狭窄的浴室里熨过一圈后简直出了奇的淫乱，他只听了一耳朵就恨不得自己是个哑巴。但更要命的是，李玟赫那里也很大，进出之间他几乎说不出任何话，仅能祈求自己的喊声变得再低一些。

喜欢吗。

基贤xi喜欢吗。

断断续续地，李玟赫还在问，每问一下就挺到最深，刘基贤只觉得自己变得越来越糟糕，面颊上是湿漉漉的泪水，下巴还有顺着李玟赫修长手指流出来的口水。

“唔……唔……”他好像摇头了，又或许是在点头。

情事总让人巴不得溺死才好，到最后他被转过来掰开双腿压住也不觉得如何羞耻，只凭着本能用力环住李玟赫，无法控制地随着对方冲撞的节奏一摆一摆。

清醒的时候他大概会觉得明明自己的力气比李玟赫大，怎么会变成这幅乖乖地被对方操到软趴趴的样子，但当下，但此刻，他也无暇关心这些了

快感像一小时以前花洒里喷涌而出的温水，把他整个人从里到外都淋湿了，浇透了，蒸腾的雾气包裹住他每一寸肌肤，正如这时他以身下紧紧裹着对方。

迷迷糊糊地，他睁开眼，发现李玟赫直盯着他看，不知出于什么心情作祟，刘基贤冲他勾起嘴角，露出个介于挑逗和挑衅之间的笑容，看起来有那么点搞事的意味。

“啊……”

“基贤xi这样可不行噢”

情况渐渐滑向失控，李玟赫不再是那副令人讨厌的颇有余裕的样子，有时候做的太狠，甚至把刘基贤整个人顶到了浴室的玻璃门上。不晓得磕到了哪里，刘基贤下意识呼痛，李玟赫立马环抱上来，凑在他耳边低声说对不起。

没关系。他在心里回答他，觉得哪怕是为了这一刻的星点温柔，他还可以承受对方很多次的毛躁和鲁莽。

弄脏地面没有关系，弄脏床单没有关系，甚至弄脏他也不要紧。

“喜欢。”

最后射出来的时候，他听到自己这么说。


End file.
